


Bloodied Roses

by SpiderHanyoNaraku



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderHanyoNaraku/pseuds/SpiderHanyoNaraku
Summary: When a girl named Lucey was just going out for a walk, after work, she discovered that vampires were actually real. Though, with this encountered changed her life forever.





	Bloodied Roses

It was a night on a full moon. It was shining brightly, and it was a little cloudy out. A female with shoulder lengthed, curly, red hair and emerald green eyes was walking into the forest. She was wearing a white shirt, a black buttoned-up vest, and black pants with black boots. She looked around...... and..... nothing. She smiled as this was her usual short cut to her home. She saw a man wearing a black hoodie approached her. "What a lovely night huh, lady?" He smirked, showing a set of sharp fangs. "Who the fuck are you?" The girl growled at the unknown man. The man simply chuckled. He looked to be in his early 20's. He looked up at her as blonde, curly hair went away from his face, revealing bright red eyes. He was extremely pale as well.   
  
He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her close. "My name doesn't fucking matter. But what does matter, is that I'm going to make you mine. It's very rare to find virgins like you wandering around so freely at night, Y'know?" The redhead blinked. "How did you know I was a-"   
  
"Oh, trust me. I can smell your fucking blood. I want to taste it. But then I'll have a vampire with free will. I don't want that shit or have the responsibility to be your master or whatever. Instead, I'm just going to turn you into a ghoul!" He laughed and put her face into her's. She took out her pistol and tried to shoot him. But didn't seem like it did much to him. He started to laugh more. "Lady, your stupid bullets won't defend yourself against me. Just be a good girl and stay still for me. Hell, I'll just kill you. It's too rare to find virgin blood around this time of-"   
  
**BANG!**  
  
A gunshot was heard in the distance. The vampire turned around and looked at whoever shot their gun. All he saw was a man wearing a red, floppy brimmed, fedora. Wearing a red trench coat and heavily-tinted orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. "Psh, and who the hell are you?" The younger vampire growled at the taller male. The man in the red coat chuckled, his voice sounded deep as he spoke, "I'm here to kill little cockroaches such as yourself, little boy."   
  
The blonde chuckled, "_Little boy_? " He repeated. "I"m not little and I'm not a boy. I'm 26 years old... Now, we can work together. Here, I got you a snack too!" He held the redhead close to him. "We can share her together. She's a virgin too~ I know you're a fellow vampire since I can sense it. Tell me your name, pal!"   
  
"My name is Alucard, I work for the Hellsing Organization..." The man rolled his eyes as he aimed his black gun at the blonde's head. "I see, you're Hellsing's pet vampire. How boring. Oh, well..." He took out a knife, stabbing the girl in the stomach. She screamed as blood started to form around her wound. The blade was deep in her gut, as he wiggled it around. More blood pouring out. He roughly pulled it out, licking the blade. "Mmm~ I was right! Such sweet tasting blood. Too bad that you're going to die anyway!" He had stabbed her again and again before stopping. He licked the blade once more. Alucard smirked as he started to laugh, "Such a shame that you chose an innocent girl to feed upon. She was just probably on her way home until you came into her way. But the only one here that is going to die is you, you sad, pathetic, cockroach."   
  
The blonde threw the girl onto the ground, as she tried to crawl away but he stepped on her back, causing her more pain. She coughed out more blood, getting weaker as the moments passed, due to blood loss. "I told you. I'm not a fucking cockroach. So, just mind your own damn business and get the fuck out of here!!" He yelled, dashing at Alucard. Alucard chuckled, raising the black gun and shot it. A bullet came out at super fast speed, and into the blonde's chest. Before the blonde could react any further, he disintegrated into dust. "Foolish boy." Alucard chuckled, putting the gun back into his coat.   
  
He walked up to the redhead, looking down at her. "What a tough.... night... .. Tis' the end of me... sadly.." She cried a little as she weakly looked up at the vampire. He knelt down to her, "Do you still want to live...?" He asked her, taking off his sunglasses and revealing his ruby-red eyes to her. Emerald orbs stared back into the ruby ones, "...Well, yeah... but I got stabbed and I lost-- Well, still losing a lot of blood.. .I don't think I have much time..."   
  
"You're right, you don't have much time to live... But I can help you..."   
  
"How? The hospital is way too far away. I don't think I'll make it..."   
  
"Oh, I'm not taking you to the hospital, my dear... But I'll ask you this. Do you want to come with me?"   
  
She blinked before weakly laughing, wheezing afterward. "Sure. But that won't do me much good by taking me to your home.." The vampire smirked, gently picked her up and holding her in his arms. "I ask this again, do you want to live still?" He leaned his face a little closer to her. The girl shrugged and nodded weakly. "Yeah... sure..." She closed her eyes.   
  
Alucard chuckled, "Wise choice my dear. Now hold still and keep your eyes closed..." He told her as he leaned into her neck, opened his mouth and bit her. She felt a pair of sharp fangs pierced into her neck as she made a weak pained noise. He started to drink a bit of her blood, before pulling back after a bit.   
  
The redhead had passed out after a bit...   
  
  
She woke up slowly and looked around. She was in a bed wearing a nightdress. She wasn't in her bloodied close anymore and no signs that she had been stabbed. She blinked and looked at herself. She was a little paler than before... "Wh...Where the hell am I?" She asked as she heard somebody walking in. She screamed a little and pulled the blanket up a little bit on her body. Who had come in was a woman with very long, straight, blonde hair and she was wearing a green suit. She was wearing glasses and had a pair of dark blue eyes, smoking a cigar. "Quit being so loud, girl. You're in the Hellsing Headquarters. Alucard had brought here after turning you into a vampire."   
  
"I'm sorry......... but what? After turning me into a _w h a t_?" The redhead started to laugh. "Vampire? Vampires don't exist, ma'am." The blonde woman let out a soft chuckle. "Well, they do. You were bitten by one, and now you're one. The redhead blinked and let out a soft sigh. "I'm a vampire now... Oh, goodie~" Alucard phrased through the wall and chuckled, "You'll get used to it, girl. Seras had to." He went over to her, he wasn't wearing his hat or his sunglasses this time. His hair was short, black, and wild looking. He sat down next to before he patted her head a little. "Who's the blonde woman?"   
  
"That's my master, Sir Integra Hellsing." He looked at her with a smirk. "Okay, Sir Integra. Got it." Just then, a girl wearing a yellow suit came in. She too had blonde hair but it was spikey and short. She had big, round, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was also very busty. "Oh, the new girl is awake! Hello, I'm Seras Victoria! Alucard is my master. I heard he turned you into a vampire. He turned me into a vampire too! But that was a while ago." She gave the girl a soft smile.   
  
"Oh...... Uhm yeah. I'm Lucey Lukhart. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She sighed softly. "My night turned into shit..." Alucard patted her head once more. "Don't worry, you'll get used to your enteral life. Least you don't have to worry about aging, girl." Lucey twitched her eye, "Quit calling me girl. I'm only 24. I told you that I'm Lucey. So please call me that. Or anything but _girl_... Got it?" He chuckled, "No~ I'll just keep on calling you that." He got off of the bed and walked over to Integra and Seras. Integra looked at Lucey, "You belong to me now. From now, on you'll either listen to me or Alucard. I expect you to respect me, and follow my orders. Got it?"   
  
"Yes, ma'am..."   
  
"I expect you to listen to me as well since I am your master now~" Alucard chuckled, looking at her with a toothy grin.  
  
"Yes, sir... Or do you prefer to call me master?"   
  
"Master will do just fine. But sir is also fine."   
  
"Got it, m-master..." She felt weird calling Alucard 'Master'. But she kinda didn't have a choice.   
  
"Tomorrow you'll be going on your first mission with Seras and Alucard. Tonight I'll give you some rest. Since you did had a very eventful night." Integra explained. "Thank you, Lady Integra~" Lucey giggled. "You're welcome. Now, I'm going to my office. If you have any trouble just call Alucard or I..." She turned around and walked off. An old man with black hair came after Integra had left. He looked at Lucey and bowed at her. "Hello... sir? I'm Lucey Lukhart! You are...?"   
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Lukhart. I am Walter Dornez. I'm the family's butler. I heard that you're the new fledging and I wanted to meet you in person." He smiled at her. "If you need anything, just call for me. I can get you whatever you need." He bowed once more before turning around and walked off. Seras followed him as she waved goodbye. Leaving Alucard alone with her. "Don't get used to sleeping in a bed in your new life. As a vampire, you're going to sleep in a coffin..." He turned around. "You're going to have to eventually drink blood too or you'll grow weak..."   
  
"Annndd where are you going?"   
  
"To the basement. I'm going to be down there until I am needed again by Integra or maybe you.. or perhaps Police Girl." With that, he phrased through the wall. Leaving Lucey in her room alone.   
  
"A coffin as my new bed, great." She flopped back onto her pillow, her hair covering most of the pillow. She stared at the ceiling. _"I now live life as a vampire now? That's impossible... I thought vampires didn't exist..."   
_  
She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, and nothing. She can't even sleep during the night now! Well, she's a newborn vampire, yes. But she's not used to this. She didn't even felt tired like she usually is. She opened her still emerald green eyes. Tears coming from her eyes, staining her cheeks. She suddenly heard Alucard's voice in her head,_ "Remember, Girl. This was your choice... You made the decision..."   
_  
  
Lucey's eyes widened. She can hear her master's voice in her head? Damn, now that's pretty cool! What else could she learn? She sighed and put a hand on her stomach, where she had been stabbed multiple times. _"I remember dying... I remember getting stabbed multiple times... But the wound is gone... as if that was all a dream..."_ She blinked and was confused. _"All I remembered that everything went black... then I woke up here..."   
_  
_"I asked if you still wanted to live... You said yes, so I gave you an enteral life.."_  
  
Can... Can Alucard hear thoughts and talk to her telepathically? 

_"Wait, you can hear my thoughts, master?"  
  
"Of course I can... I can also talk to you like this..."   
_  
She also can hear his voice in her head, like he can hear her's.   
  
_"I knew your name was Lucey long before you told everybody." _  
  
_"H-How?" _  
  
_"Simple. I drank your blood and gained your memories. I know everything about you." _  
  
_"That is so badass and yet kinda crazy....!"_  
  
Her eyes widened. Holy shit! Her master knows everything about her, just by drinking her blood and then gaining her memories? She hoped he was joking about the everything part-   
  
She laughed softly, rolling her side. She closed her eyes and at least tried to fall asleep again...  
  
__**{End Scene} **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
